The Idiot & The Succubus
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: Seven Years ago ten old year Akihisa Yoshii befriended a young succubus named Kurumu Kurono, Now seven years later now in High School they are Reunited, what awaits them as love blossoms between them.
1. Akihisa , Kurumu & Reunion part 1

**Hello True Believers, welcome to my Baka ad Test/Rosario + Vampire crossover,**

 **I think a Baka and Test/Rosario + Vampire cross over is long over due,**

 **And yes judging by the title this will a Akihisa x Kurumu paring,**

 **Now on to the story,**

* * *

 _ **Flash Back seven Years Ago**_

In a forest near a camp sight, a little boy who about ten years old hides behind a tree, as a girl who was about sixteen ran by hold pink dress,

"Come on out little brother, you'll look cute in this dress" said the girl as the boy peeks and sees the girl run off,

"Good i got away from my sister" said the boy, all of a sudden tweaks cracking, "Huh? Who's there?" the boy calls, then a little blue haired girl about his age come out from behind a tree, then the little girl takes off,

"WAIT COME BACK!" the boy called out as he ran after her,

after chasing the girl a distance, the boy stops as the girl is no where to be seen,

"Where she go?" said the boy, then all of a sudden he sees the little blue hired girl in the middle of a broken bridge, "WAIT DON'T I'M COMING!" said the boy,

As the scared boy slowly walks the unstable bridge "Almost there" the boy says to himself" the boy said to himself as he was now inches from the girl he reaches out, "Give me your hand" said the boy, but the girl backs away, then all of sudden the parts bridge that was under the boy collapse,

"AHHHHH!" screams the boy as he falls from 50 feet, the girl, then dives down as she suddenly spread purple bat like wings as she plummets down towards the till she catches him,

"HANGED ON I'M STILL LEARNING HOW TO FLY!" said the girl as wobbles in the air holding the boy,

"AHHHHHH!" both of them scrammed till they suddenly crash into some trees,

As the boy gets off the girl backs away bit getting a little scared as notices the girl's wing and also notice she had a pointy tail the girl does the same also getting scared,

"You? you have wings?" said boy as the little winged girl back away a bit more, "Can i touch them?" asked the boy, the girl was in shocked as she nodded,

As the boy felt her wings he smiled "There so cool" said the boy, "Are you a tengu?" asked the boy,

"No, i'm a succubus" said the girl,

"A su-su-succubus? oh you mean like Morrigan from Darkstalker?" asked the boy, the girl smiled "Yes" said the little succubus,

"Is it true that you suck souls?" asked the boy,

"No that's just a myth" said the succubus, "But mother says one day i'll find my distend one, are you him?" asked the little succubus,

"I don't know" said the boy "But my name is Akihisa Yoshii" Akihisa introduces himself,

"I'm Kurumu Kurono" Kurumu introduces herself,

"Very nice meeting you Kurumu" said Akihisa as he reaches his hand out,

"I can say the same Akihisa" said Kurumu as she accepted Akihisa hand

After that day Akihisa and Kurumu became very good friends and they played together everyday,

 ** _TWO MOUNTHS LATER_**

As a car goes down a road,

"AKI!" Kurumu called out as she wobble in the air trying to catch up on the car, in the car Akihisa out the wind shield,

"I didn't get to say goodbye to my friend Kurumu" sobbed Akihisa,

"Aki sit down" said his sister,

"But Akira!" said Akihisa,

"There's no such thing as a Succubus or people with wings" said Akira,

As leans as was still to young to fly the distance as drops to her crying,

"Please Akihisa don't leave me" cried Kurumu, "I love you" Kurumu continue to cry,

 _ **SEVEN YEARS LATER**_

 _ **AKIHISA'S P O V**_

My name is Akihisa Yoshii,

I'm Seventeen years old,

And i'm class 2 F in Fumizuki Academy,

Seven in a camping trip with my family i met a succubus named Kurumu Kurono, who saved my life,

My Parents and my sister kept saying she wasn't real but they are wrong,

Kurumu was real she saved my life and she was my best friend,

And all i know is that i miss her and i want to see her again,

 _ **P O V CHANGE TO THIRD PERSON**_

As an older Akihisa enters though the school of gate, then all of a sudden,

"AKI! YOU STUPID IDIOT PERVERT!" yelled a girl who had her tied in a ponytail in a yellow ribbon rush towards Akihisa,

"Oh good mourning Minami" said Akihisa till all of sudden Minami had Akihisa in a sleeper hold,

"(GASP) What did i do" said Akihisa gasping for air,

"WHAT HAVE'T YOU DONE! YOU IDIOT!" said Minami as torques the hold,

"Aki, Minami" said a girl with pink wavy hair and wearing a white bunny hair pin,

"Ah Mizuki, what's up" said Minami,

"Oh hi Himeji" said Akihisa,

"Not much, just that you guys hear we have a new transfer student today" said Mizuki,

"New student" said bot Akihisa and Minami,

"Yes she transfer from this school called Yokai Academy" said Mizuki,

"Yokai Academy never hard of it" said Minami, "Wired name for school tho" said Minami,

"Yes i talked to her a while ago she's going to be in our class, wired thing is she sounds just like Hideyoshi" said Mizuki

"How can she sound like me if i'm a guy" said Hideyoshi as he enters the gate, "She probably sounds like my sister, plus Kouta is probably " said Hideyoshi,

"Well either way i probably don't have a chance with her" said Akihisa,

 _ **LATER IN CLASS 2-F**_

"As you all probably already know that we transfer today" said the teacher everybody called Iron Man, "You may come in" said Iron Man, then a guy with blue hair nose explodes leaving him in poll of blood,

"Kouta?!" said Akihisa as all the mail students in class room eyes turn into hearts as a very busty girl entered the room, she was quit attractive with her blue medium length hair she had tied in a pony tail and a purple ribbon hair band in it, with her piercing hypnotic purple eyes, and for some she wasn't wearing the standard uniform accept the red platted skirt, instead she was wearing a yellow sweater vest with white button up shirt underneath tied with a red ribbon and baggy seifuku sailor school girl uniform socks,

"I'm Krumu Kurono i transfer here from Yoakai Academy" Kurumu introduces herself

"Good you may take your box Kurono-san" said Iron Man, as Kurumu was about to walk to her box she all of a sudden sees Akihisa,

"It's you!" said Kurumu with delight as she runs towards Akihisa, "YAHOOHOO! AKI IT'S REALLY YOU!" said Kurumu as she jump on Akihisa and hugged him, as everybody around them was in shock,

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!" both Minami and Mizuki yelled in shock, "OH AKIHISA HOW COULD YOU!" said Mizuki as Minami rambles in German,

"Yoshii you will pay for this" said a guy in a black cloak with other guys in black cloaks behind him which a group called The FFF Inquisition,

 _ **Later that day,**_

"Akihisa Yoshii you are found guilty for your crimes against our brother hood you shell be burn in the stake immediately" said the FFF leader,

"WAIT! DON'T I GET A FAIR TRIAL!?" said Akihisa as the FFF members drag him away, as Akihisa is tied up at the stake he passes out from fright,

Minutes later Akihisa briefly wakes up as he sees all the FFF members knocked out as he sees a silhouette of what seemed like a winged girl with a tail and long nails,

 _ **LATER ON THE SCHOOL RULF**_

"Aki? Aki?" a feminine voice called out to Akihisa,

"Your voice it sounds so familiar" said Akihisa,

"Yes yes" said the voice with delight,

"Your wait your not Hideyoshi" said Akihisa, "I recognize your voice your-" said Akihisa,

"Yes! yes!" said the voice,

"Your Hideyoshi's sister Yuuko" said Akihisa, "That's who you are your Yuuko"

"AKIHISA WAKE UP!" yelled the voice, Akihisa suddenly wakes and sees Kurumu over him with her wings spread out,

"Aki? do you recognize me?" asked Kurumu, as Akihisa pauses and looks in shock as he then smiles,

"It's you Ku-Ku-Kurumu" said Akihisa recognizing his old friend, as Kurumu smiles back at him,

"Yes AKi, it's me" said Kurumu as tears start to run down her checks,

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE.**_

* * *

 _ **Th**_ _ **ere**_ _ **yo**_ _ **u**_ _ **h**_ _ **ave**_ _ **i**_ _ **t**_ _ **True Believers chapter 1 of The Idiot and The Succubus,**_

 _ **This an idea i have talked with a friend of mine about putting Akihisa with Kurumu,**_

 ** _Next chapter will be from Kurumu's point of view,_**

 ** _Now True Believers see you later._**


	2. Akihisa, Kurumu & Reunion Part 2

_**Hello True Believers Welcome to chapter 2 of The Idiot & The Succubus,**_

 _ **Note: This Chapter will be from Kurumu's point of view,**_

 _ **Now on to the story,**_

* * *

 **KURUMU'S P O V**

My name is Kurumu Kurono,

I'm seventeen years old,

And i'm a Succubus,

And i attend Yokai Academy,

For the past few years i thought Tsukune Ano was my distend one,

But he didn't the same way i did, no matter what he was always in love with Moka,

No mattered how much i tried Moka was always ahead of me, and in the end she won him over,

But as time past the more i realize Tsukune was not my distend one,

No Tsukune Ano is not my distend one,

My distend one is a boy i met seven years ago, his name was Akihisa Yoshii,

He was my best friend when i was a kid, sure he was human and was't the smartest guy in the world but he was always very kind, and he didn't care i was a monster,

But i will never see him again, and every day i miss him

 **P O V CHANGE TO THIRD PERSON**

 _ **FLASHBACK/DREAM**_

 _As a younger Kurumu brakes down in tears alone in a spotlight_

 _"Aki Please don't leave me!" cried Kurumu,_

 **YOKAI ACADEMY**

"Aki, Aki,Aki" says Kurumu while she slept on her desk,

"Kurumu, Kurumu," said a voice, "Kurumu Wake Up" said the person,

Kurumu then wakes up as and sees a young man with dark brown hair,

"Tsukune? how long was i out?" said Kurumu,

"Though the whole class" said Tsukune, "Kurumu are you alright?" Asked Tsukune,

"Yes i am, why do you asked Tsukune?" said Kurumu,

"Well were crying in your sleep" said Tsukune,

"I was?" said Kurumu "Yeah i guess i was" said Kurumu as then dried her eyes,

"If something is bothering i'm here for you" said Tsukune,

"Thank you Tsukune" said Kurumu, just then a pink haired wearing a silver cross around her neck shows up,

"Hi Tsukune" said the girl,

"Oh hi Moka" said Tsukune then all of a sudden,

"Chuu!" wont Moka as she bit Tsukune, "Oh Tsukune your blood is always so yammy" said Moka, then all of every feels a cold breeze,

"Tsukune is mine" said a girl with short purple hair was wearing striped thigh high sucks and long sleeved shirt with sleeves wont down to her and stretch out as she grabbed Tsukune's arm,

"Tsukune is mine Mizore" said Moka as she grabbed Tsukune's other arm, then all of a sudden two washtubs then fall on Moka and Mizore's heads,

"Get away from you skanks! Tsukune is mine" said a girl who was about 13 years with dark brown hair she wore in a bob cut and was wearing a black witch hat, a black cape a pink shirt with a yellow ribbon, a pink a corset and stalkings and who climb on Tsukune's back,

"Yukarai?" said Tsukune, as Moka, Mizore and Yukari then started fighting over Tsukune,

"(SIGN) For some reason i'm not in a mood to fight over Tsukune" said Kurumu,

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER IN THE HALL**

"Here you go guys here are the human schools you all be attending" said a girl with long brown which she wore part in pig tails tied with pink ribbons and the rest letting it fall naturally, and was wearing gothic outfit which included a pink corset, a long black skirt with frills at the end, stalkings and black high heel shoes,

"Thanks Ruby" said Tsukune, "I'm can't believe i'm finally going to human school, i know i wanted since i started here but i'm going to miss you girls" said Tsukune,

"Is not going to be easy going back to human school" said Moka a bit nervous,

"Don't worry Moka" said Tsukune

"Is going to be hard to say good bye" said Yukari as started crying,

"I know" cried Moka

"Is going to be hard without you Tsukune" cried Mizore

"I love you all!" cried Kurumu,

"Ok get to your dorms and try out your New uniforms before this gets harder for me" said Ruby as she was getting teary eyed, as all the girls started crying,

"Don't worry we'll see each other again, is only a few months" said Tsukune giving a sad smile,

 **KURUMU'S DORM ROOM**

"So this is the uniform for Fumizuki Academy" said Kurumu as tried out the uniform which included a dark blue blazer with yellow trim with button up shirt underneath a small red tie and a red platted skirt,

"Hmm looks similar to Yokai Academy" said Kurumu,"I think i'll just keep the skirt" said Kurumu.

 **A FEW DAYS LATER FUMIZUKI ACADEMY**

As Kurumu walks the grounds of Fumizuki Academy now wearing what usually wears for school but instead of wearing the brown checkered platted skirt of Yokai academy she was now wearing the red platted skirt of Fumizuki Academy,

"Hmm the place seems nice" said Kurumu as she takes a look at the school as all the guys in the look at her with hearts in their eyes, Then of sudden

"Good morning" Kurumu hears a familiar voice,

"Huh? Mo-" Kurumu was to address Moka but when she turn around to her surprise it was another who like Moka also had long pink but unlike Moka who had straight hair this girl had wavy hair which she wore a white bunny hair pin on the side, and boobs as big as Kurumu's,

"Hi my name is Mizuki Himeji" Mizuki introduced herself,

"I'm Kurumu Kurono" Kurumu replied,

"Please to meet Kurono-san,are you a new transfer student?" asked Mizuki,

"Yes i transferred here from Yokai Academy" said Kurumu,

"Yo-kai Academy?" said Mizuki, "Yokai as in monster? that's an odd name for a school" said Mizuki,

"Yes well is a special kind of school" said Kurumu,

"I see" Mizuki replied,

"Say um Himeji-san, where i find the principal's office?" asked Kurumu,

"Oh, is on the second in front of Class A" said Mizuki,

"Thanks Himeji-san" said Kurumu,

"Anytime, be seeing you Kurono-san" said Mizuki,

"Bye Himeji-san" said Kurumu, as Kurumu sees Mizuki towards a girl who wore her hair in a pony tail who had a guy in a choke hold, "Boy do all pink haired girls sound alike?" said Kurumu still fascinated with the fact that Mizuki sounds exactly like Moka, then

"YOU IDIOT!" Kurumu heard the girl who had the guy in the choke yell,

"Wow that other girl sounds like Ruby" said Kurumu, just then a girl with dark hair with who looked annoyed walked by who was fallowed by purple hired guy who had hair in a bowl cut,

"YUUKA WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN!" said the purple haired guy as he wont after the girl,

"And that guy sounds like Tsukune, boy this is getting wired" said Kurumu,

 **INSIDE THE SCHOOL**

As Kurumu Knocked on the door of the principal, the slightly open,

"Come in" said a voice,

"Hello?" said Kurumu as she didn't what to expect,

"Kurono-san you may have a seat" said an elderly woman who was the school's principal, standing beside her was a large middle age man in a suit,

"Yes mam" said Kurumu, the principal then pulled out a magic wand, and use the to close the and shades as then then office turn into a more gothic chamber and middle man's skin turn green his eyes turn red and kay nines in large and small hurns came out his forehead,

"Your a witch?" asked Kurumu,

"Yes, but not many faculty members or students know of our existence" said the principal, "Kurono-san here in Fumizuki Academy students are place in the highest base on their test scores, and for the next few months you'll be treated like any other human student" said the principal "Nishimura if you please" the principal ordered the large green monster next to her,

"I am Nishimura-sensai and as you can see i'm an oni, and according to your test scores Kurono-san you shall be place in Class-F wear i will be your home room teachers" said Nishimura "Now Kurono will that a problem?" asked Nishimura-sensai,

"No, no sir" said Kurumu,

"Good" said Nishimura just then

"Yes are my service needed" said a voice, as Kurumu felt cold chil enter the room, as turns around she notice a elegantly beautiful girl with long purple hair she wore in a hime cut and was wearing two white ribbons on each side,

"Ah, to have you hear Kirishima" said the principal "Kurono this is Shouko Kirishima, she's the Class A Representative and she will escort you to your class" said the Principal,

 **I** **N** **HALL WAY**

"Your a yuki-onna are you?" asked Kurumu,

"Yes, how you guess?" said Shouko,

"Well is the cold chill, i have a friend back Yokai Academy named Mizore Shirayuki who's also a yuki-onna" said Kurumu,

"I see" said Shouko, Kurumu then notice something in Shouko voice,

"You know you sound like home room teacher back i Yokai" said Kurumu, noticing how Shouko sounded like her teacher Shizuka Nekonome-sensai, sap Shouko was more soft spoken and didn't end her sentences with a meow,

"I see, is she a yuki-onna too?" asked Shouko,

"No, just a cat lady" said Kurumu, as they then stop at the door to Class 2 F,

"This is your stop" said Shouko,

"Oh thanks Kirishima-san" said Kurumu,

"Your a succubus are you not?" asked Shouko,

"Yes i am" Kurumu replied,

"I will warn you, i know how you succubi, are so stay away from Yuuji Sakamoto" said Shouko as she turn into an ice sculpture and shattered before Kurumu's eyes,

"AN ICE CLONE!?" said Kurumu, just then a guy with red spiky hair ran by Kurumu as Shouko chase him with a teaser,

"(SIGN) Those yuki-onna really have a problem with stalking" said Kurumu,

 **IN THE CLASS ROOM**

"I'm Kurumu Kurono, transfer here from Yokai Academy" said Kurumu,

"Good you may take your box Kurono-san" said Nishimura,

" _What a dump"_ Kurumu thought _,_ as she walks to her box she then sees a guy with ash brown hair Kurumu then smile,

"It's you!" said Kurumu with delight as then ran towards "YAHOOHOO! AKI IT'S REALLY YOU!" said Kurumu as jump on and hugged Akihisa as everybody around was in shock,

"WHAAAAAA!" Mizuki and the pony tailed girl from earlier yelled, "AKIHISA HOW COULD YOU!" said Mizuki as the other girl ramble in German,

"Yoshii you will pay for this" said a guy in a black cloak with other guys in black cloaks behind him,

 **MUCH LATER**

As the FFF were about to set Akihisa on fire,

"What's going on?" said an FFF member, as all the FFF started seeing illusions and felling dizzy as they then passed out, till the only one left was their leader,

"Whats happen?" said the FFF Leader, then all of a sudden,

"KURUMU KICK!" Kurumu comes out with her wings tail and claws out giving him a corkscrew kick to the back knocking him out,

As Akihisa open his eyes briefly to see Kurumu but then he past out again, Kurumu then walks up to Akihisa and cuts the ropes with her nails,

"Aki" says Kurumu as she then hugs Akihisa, she then gives him a peek on the cheek "Don't worry i'll protect you now" says Kurumu, she then flew off with her arms around Akihisa,

 **ON THE SCHOOL RUFF**

As Kurumu lies Akihisa on ruff she then enters his dream,

"Aki? Aki?" Kurumu calls out to Akihisa,

"Your voice it sounds so familiar" say Akihisa in his sleep,

"Your, wait your not Hideyoshi" said Akihisa "I recognize your voice your-" said Akihisa in his sleep,

"Your Hideyoshi's sister Yuuko" said Akihisa "That's who you are your Yuuko" said Akihisa, as Kurumu then got frustrated, as she then stud up

"AKIHISA WAKE UP!" yelled Kurumu waking Akihisa up, Akihisa then looks at Kurumu in shock,

"Aki? do you recognize me?" asked Kurumu, Akihisa pauses and looks at Kurumu in shock then he smiles,

"It's you, Ku-Ku-Kurumu" said Akihisa,

"Yes Aki is me" said Kurumu as she starts crying tears of joy, "You remembered me" said Kurumu

"Of course, you were my friend and you saved my life twice" said Akihisa, "How can i forget about you Kurumu" said Akihisa, Kurumu then broke down in tears and hugged Akihisa,

"I missed so much Aki" cried Kurumu into Akihisa's shoulder,

"I missed you too Kurumu" said Akihisa as he hugged Kurumu back, then

"YOSHII! KURONO!" yelled Nishimura who came out in his Oni form,

"IRON MAN! YOUR A-!" Akihisa was about to say till Iron Man grabbed him by his face,

"Yes Yoshii i'm an oni, NOW THE TWO ARE COMING WITH ME!" said Iron Man,

 **IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE,**

"YOU OLD HAG! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A WITCH! BUT NOT LITERALLY!" Akihisa yelled at the Principal,

"(SIGN) Yoshii sit down" said the Principal, "Now for your punishment" said the Principal,

"Don't punish Aki! IT'S MY FAULT!" said Kurumu,

"Kurumu Kurono as your Punishment-" the Principal was about to say,

"Don't Punish Kurumu! WE WERE FRIENDS SINCE WE WERE KIDS! I ALREADY KNEW SHE WAS A SUCCUBUS!" Akihisa interrupted the Principal,

"Kurumu Kurono as your punishment for revealing your monster identity to a human you will be moving in with Akihisa Yoshii" said the Principal,

"What!?" said Akihisa in shock,

"What!?" said Kurumu in shock,

"As of today the two of you will living together" said the Principal,

"YAHOOHOO! you hear that Aki? i'll be staying with you" said Kurumu with delight as she hugged Akihisa,

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

 ** _There you go True Believers chapter 2 of The Idiot & The Succubus_**

 ** _Note: I was always disappointed that in the season 2 finale of Baka and Test that we got to see everybody's monster avatar accept for Shouko, but i always thought that her monster avatar would be a yuki-onna,_**

 ** _Anther Note: If i have characters from Rosario + Vampire show up here are the classes they would be in,_**

 ** _Tsukune-Class F,_**

 ** _Moka-Class A,_**

 ** _Mizore-Class F,_**

 ** _Yukari-Class A,_**

 _ **Ginei-Class F,**_

 _ **Ruby-Old Hag's Assistant,**_

 ** _Now True Belivers_**

 ** _HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_**


End file.
